


Making Memories

by angelsaves



Category: Olympics RPF
Genre: 2018 Winter Olympics, Explicit Consent, Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Podfic Welcome, Safer Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 14:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13009773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsaves/pseuds/angelsaves
Summary: Gus Kenworthy discussed his best PG-rated Olympic Village memories in a roundtable with Tara Lipinski, Kelly Clark, and Shaun White. He has a fantasy about making some X-rated ones in Pyeongchang. They help make it happen.





	Making Memories

**Author's Note:**

> I watched the video of the roundtable ([here](http://www.nbcsports.com/video/olympic-channel-preview-shaun-white-kelly-clark-gus-kenworthy-roundtable)) and thought, "What I really need is for this human sunbeam to get tenderly, consensually gangbanged." Here you go.

After they finish taping the roundtable, Gus, Tara, Shaun, and Kelly go back to Tara's hotel room and get drunk. Well, Gus and Tara get drunk; Kelly nurses her beer for a while, and Shaun gets hammered, enough so that he takes his shirt off. Nobody seems to mind.

"So," Tara says, drawing the word out. "I know we talked about our best PG-rated Olympic Village memories. There's no camera now - what are your _real_ best memories?"

Kelly immediately launches into the story of an orgy at Sochi, which was not what Gus expected at all - she's not even blushing as she describes the tangle of attractive snowboarders, the way she'd had no idea who she was touching or who was touching her, just mouths and hands and junk everywhere.

"You think that's good?" Shaun counters. "You should have been at the one I was at in Torino, bro. Let me tell you, getting your dick sucked by two hotties at once..."

"I can only imagine," Kelly says wryly.

"Whatever, it's probably just as good getting eaten out by two hotties at once." Shaun waves one hand lazily in the air. "The point is, you know, _pleasure_."

"What about you, Gus?" Tara asks. "You've been awfully quiet." She nudges his leg with her toe. "Not that you have to share, if you don't want."

"No, it's just..." He shrugs awkwardly. "I wasn't out, and I had a boyfriend, and it was, you know, Russia, so..."

"It won't be Russia this time, bro!" Shaun says cheerfully. "What kind of filthy, nasty shit do you want to get up to in Korea?"

Kelly starts to sing "What's Your Fantasy?" under her breath, making the rest of them laugh. "C'mon, you can tell us," Tara says.

"Well, I do have this one fantasy," Gus says, feeling the blush creep up his neck.

"We're all ears!"

He tells them.

"Hot," Shaun says appreciatively. "You know, I bet between the three of us, we know enough people that we could make that happen. You think?"

"Definitely," Tara says.

"Seriously?" Gus is half-hard just from talking about it, furiously red in the face. "You think anybody would go for it?"

"Oh, _honey_ ," Kelly says. "Have you seen yourself?"

"Just leave it to us," Tara says. "We'll make your dreams come true!"

***

Gus practically turns around and it's February already, time to fly to Pyeongchang. Things are such a whirlwind that he honestly forgets about what Tara, Shaun, and Kelly promised him - until, after the Opening Ceremonies, Shaun pulls him aside and mutters in his ear, "Monday the 12th, 8PM, my room."

Gus goes hot all over. "For real?"

Shaun grins at him. "For real."

"Should I... bring anything?" Gus asks. He has no idea of the etiquette of this situation.

"Just yourself," Shaun says. "We're taking care of the rest."

"Okay," Gus says. "Awesome. Thanks."

Shaun pats his shoulder. "Thank _you_."

***

Gus isn't sure how he survives the next three days, but somehow, he manages it. At exactly 8PM, he knocks on the door to Shaun's room, hard-on tucked genteelly into the waistband of his track pants, palms sweaty as hell.

"The guest of honor!" Tara chirps, ushering him inside. "Kelly's getting things organized in her room. Shaun, do you have the stuff?"

"Do I ever," Shaun says, coming out of the bathroom with a reusable shopping bag in his hand. He sets it down on the desk and starts taking things out, one at a time. "I've got a shit-ton of lube, a shit-ton of condoms, a blindfold, nad a butt plug."

"Wow," Gus says, shifting his weight from foot to foot, trying to relieve some of the pressure on his dick.

Tara glances up at him. "Are you good? We can always cancel, no problem."

"No, I'm - good. I'm impressed," Gus says, then, in the interest of honesty, adds, "and so turned on, I think I might die."

Tara beams. "Awesome! Now, we've set some ground rules with the other guests. They can come _on_ you, but not _in_ you," she begins. "Everybody wears a condom before they fuck you, ass or mouth, and you get to feel their dicks before they stick them anywhere, just so you're sure."

"That sounds good," Gus says. Hot as the idea of bare cocks is, this just seems like good sense.

"No means no," Tara goes on, "so if you want to stop at any point, just say so. One of us will be here, listening, just in case, but we vetted everybody, and we didn't invite any assholes."

"Cool," Gus says.

"Do you want to know who?" Tara offers.

"Nah. That's, uh - that's a big part of the fantasy."

Tara nods briskly. "That's what I thought, but I figured I'd check."

"Hence the blindfold," Shaun jumps in, waving it in the air, a padded piece of black cloth with trailing ties.

"And, uh, the butt plug?" Gus asks, even though he's pretty sure he can guess.

"So you only have to deal with the whole stretching thing once," Shaun says, making an evocative gesture, "even if there's some down time."

"There shouldn't be," Tara says, checking her phone. "In fact, if you want to get started now, go ahead. I'll step outside," she adds graciously.

"Oh!" Shaun says. "Me too." He punches gus in the arm on his way past, grinning. "Get excited, bro!"

That, Gus thinks, won't be a problem. His dick is rock hard and dripping precome when he takes off his clothes, lying down on his side on the bed, lube in hand and plug in reach. He takes his time opening himself up, like he's warming up to ski, because he knows it'll be worth the effort.

Finally, his hole is stretched enough to slide the fat plug in. Gus wipes his hands off on the sheet - not like it won't need washing after this - and ties the blindfold around his head. It's weirdly comfortable, soft against his closed eyelids.

Gus trembles with excitement, sitting up and resting his palms on his thighs. It's really going to happen. He's going to get gangbanged.

There's a knock on the door. "You ready, Gus?" Tara calls through it.

"Yes," Gus calls back. The door opens, and he hears footsteps, coming into the room and over to the bed where he's sitting. "God, you look good like this," says a voice, muffled and half-familiar. A hand cups his chin, and a thumb rubs across his lower lip. "Are you a good cocksucker?"

"Yes," Gus says, honest and unashamed. "Can I show you?"

"Oh, yeah." There are the unmistakable sounds of a zipper and a condom wrapper, and then the stranger picks up Gus's right hand and fits it around his cock. Gus can feel the ridge of latex at the base, the shiny texture of the condom, and his mouth waters. "Go to town," the stranger says.

Gus does. The taste isn't great - he prefers skin and sweat and precome - but he can ignore it in favor of the rest of his senses. Well, not sight, obviously, but the smell, clean and musky; the sounds of his wet mouth and the stranger's catching breath; and the feeling, oh, God, the feeling of a hard cock sliding between his lips, over his tongue, into the back of his throat.

"Fuck, you _are_ good at this," the stranger says, hips rolling against Gus's mouth, and Gus clutches at his ass, driving him deeper. "Such a pretty mouth... I'm gonna come on your face. You want that?" The stranger runs his fingers roughly through Gus's hair, pulling him off his cock. "Tell me you want it."

Gus gulps in air. "I want it," he says. "Come on my face, I want you to -"

"Yeah," the stranger grunts, "I'm gonna -" There's the slapping sound of him jerking himself off, and Gus tilts his face up blindly, waiting. "Oh -"

The jizz hits Gus's cheek and the bridge of his nose, and, he assumes, the blindfold too. He shudders at how good it feels, how _right_ it feels.

"God, what a picture," the stranger says. He cups Gus's cheek. "I'd take one if I could. Don't worry, Kelly has my phone."

"Oh," Gus says, leaning into the touch, almost - almost - not caring. "Good."

"Thanks, kid." The stranger lets go of Gus's face and walks away. The door opens again, and Gus hears a high-five, then a new set of footsteps.

"Hands and knees," says the new voice.

Obediently, Gus turns over, shivering all over with anticipation. The come is cooling on his face, but he leaves it there. It's all part of the fantasy for him, feeling dirty and used and _awesome_.

"There we go. Okay, feel me up." Gus reaches behind himself and wraps his hand around the girth of the new guy's cock, condom-wrapped and bigger than the last one. It'll be a stretch, but oh, he's going to enjoy it. "Get this out of the way," the guy mutters then, pulling the plug out of Gus's ass.

Gus barely has time to adjust to the sensation of emptiness before the guy is thrusting into him, thick and hard, the blunt head of his cock dragging over Gus's prostate. "Oh!" he cries, shoving his hips back sharply.

"You love it, don't you," the guy says, digging his fingers hard into Gus's flesh. "Do you like dirty talk? Being called names?"

"Fuck," Gus says. "Yes."

"Good. You take it like such a good little slut," the guy almost croons, pressing himself all along Gus's back as he drives in, in, in.

" _Fuck_ ," Gus says again, with more feeling. He drops down to his elbows, and the guy hauls him backwards, changing the angle, making it even better.

"Yeah, that's right. Give it up for me. Think you're gonna come like this? Just from getting fucked?"

Gus moans, the feeling of being filled up almost too much, the harsh words echoing in his ears. This is amazing.

"Yeah - pretty slut - take it -" His fingertips press hard into the muscles of Gus's hips. They might leave bruises; Gus kind of hopes they do. "You close?" the guy demands.

"Yeah," Gus breathes out, pleasure sparking through his veins, cock straining.

"Good," the guy says, and pulls out. "I'm going to leave you that way." The sound that comes out of Gus at that is - not very dignified. The guy just laughs, and he comes all over Gus's back in a hot spurt. "Think you can take two guys at once, next?"

"Yeah, I - yeah," Gus says, feeling wild and brave.

"Good," the guy says, "good slut." He walks away, and the door opens and shuts.

Gus pillows his head on his arms and waits, trying not to shake. He's almost overwhelmed by how good it feels, being used and left, and knowing that more men are going to come in and use him and leave him is just... it's unbelievably hot.

"Ready to get spit-roasted, bro?" There's a light slap on his upturned ass, and Gus jumps.

"Fuck yeah," he says, and they begin.

***

Gus doesn't know how long it goes on. He feels stretched out, filled up, wrung out - he's come at least three times, the last time dry, the only time someone bothered to give him a reach-around. He's got a cock in his mouth and one in his ass, and he's pretty sure there are at least two other men jerking off on his stomach, and he feels incredible.

"Gonna feel this tomorrow," says one of the men.

"Gonna feel this next _week_ ," says another.

"Mmm," Gus hums in happy agreement. He reaches up blindly, not sure what he's hoping for; someone takes his hand, interlacing their fingers, and it's just right.

The man fucking Gus's mouth grunts and sighs, spilling into the condom. He pulls out and says, "This is the chillest gangbang I've ever been part of."

"A-plus, would fuck again," chimes in the one buried balls-deep in Gus's ass.

"Any time," says a third voice. It's followed by a swallowed cry, and then more come on Gus's chest.

Gus licks his lips and says, "I must be a mess," his voice thick and hoarse.

"A gorgeous mess," says yet a fourth voice. Someone ruffles Gus's sweaty hair. "You done?"

"Yeah," Gus says. "I think I'm good."

The guy fucking his ass pulls out with no complaint. "Damn right you are," he says, and they leave.

Gus is pretty sure he's not alone, though. "Thanks," he says, guessing.

"You're welcome," says Kelly. "You need help getting cleaned up?"

"Nah," Gus says. "I'm good."

"Cool," Kelly says. "I'll leave you alone, then?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

The door closes behind her, and Gus just lies there for a few minutes, sore and fucked out and oh, God, all his wildest fantasies fulfilled. There's really nothing like the Olympics, he thinks, folding his arms behind his head.


End file.
